The Oblivion Crisis: Life of Samuel
''Notes ''This is a story based off of Oblivion, a game in the Elder Scrolls Franchise, most of this will be based off of the game, with a few cameos from the fellow Wikians. Anyway, this is a redo of the original story which in my eyes failed horribly. ''Characters'' (Main Protagonist) Samuel - A fair haired nord who goes off into Cyrodiil, seeking fame and fortune amongst the various guilds and halls of the home and birthplace of the Empire. (Side Protagonist) Matin Septim - The Illegitimate son of the Emperor of Cyrodiil Uriel Septim VII. Martin is the only surviving heir of Uriel Septim after the Mythic Dawn killed the remaining heirs alongside with Uriel, Martin himself doesn't know that hes the Emperor's heir. (Antagonist) Mehrunes Dagon - The Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, Ambition. He seeks to cross into the mortal world and destroy Cyrodiil, With the help of Mythic Dawn, he grows stronger by the day as long as the followers of the Mythic Dawn continue to open gates of Oblivion to strengthen his power. ''Chapter 1: The prison'' I wake up, lying in a bedroll with my head throbing in pain, maybe from a mace or a dull bludgeon. I stand up and hear the screams of agony and terror of imperial torturers doing their work on prisoners, I walk forward near the bars and see a Dark Elf smirking at me. "Well well well, what do we have here? A big strong Nord, I don't think you can bend those bars and break us out can you? Of course you can't, your big muscles will go away." The Dunmer said laughing crazily. "Screw you, cursed Chimer rabble." I said to the Dunmer, grabbing the metal bars. Clamouring began to become louder and louder as guards moved asides and bowed. "Emperor." The guards said calmly, trying to not be rude. "Where's the cell Baurus?" A woman said to a another man. "Its just around here.." The man said before seeing me. "Why is this prisoner in this cell?" The woman said angrily looking at another man. "Usual mix up with the watch, I suppose..." The woman slapped the man, and opened the door, and pushed me to the wall with the force of a bear. "Follow us and you die." The woman said to me, already angry at the wasted time to check on the dead heirs. "Wait, I've seen him in my dreams." The Emperor said to the bodyguards, motioning towards me. The Emperor walked towards me, without any reaction. "You there, your the one from my dreams, then the stars were right on this day." The Emperor said to me. "whats going on?" I asked him. "Assassins attacked my sons, now Im the next one to die, the Blades are leading me out of the city through the sewers." Uriel said to me calmly. "Why am I in jail?" I said. "Who knows, maybe the gods allowed us to meet this way." Uriel said to me. '' ''"Sir we should keep moving." Baurus said to the Emperor. "Yes we should. Farewell Prisoner." Said the Emperor as he walked off. "Stick close to us at least." A blade said to me. "Fine, but im not going to obey anything else." I said to the Blade. The woman looked at the man and frowned at him, but kept walking. I looked at the Dunmer who looked at me in awe and desperation. I raised my middle finger and walked off, hearing him scream and yell at how long hes been there for. '' ''Chapter 2: Freedom ''I follow the Emperor and his escort, before long I'm locked out again with the Blades not trusting me. I look at the few dead Mythic Dawn members and the woman who died by one of their blade. "Well at least she died first." I said grining as I took her sword and started to take off my chains. I look around and kick down a wall, revealing a hidden path having a few weapons and rats. I take a bow from a nearby skeleton and ready my bow as I see a few rats as use them for target practice. After killing a few rats and shooting arrows at a bucket, I see a dead Goblin, in which I loot his body and find a key on his body to a small door. I use the key and throw it on the ground moving forward and hearing strange growling noises. After a few minutes of goblin slaying and moving through various sections of the cave, I finally reach a break in the wall where I hear the Emperor and his escort moving through, still wondering if im alive or not. I continue to look at them while Mythic Dawn slash and killed the Blade named Glenroy. Baurus contiuned to lead the Emperor through the narrow halls and opened a door putting them out of my site. '' Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:RPG Category:Fan Stories